The influence of social media is on the rise, from individuals to businesses to political campaigns. Social media authoring tools are helping to facilitate the rise by increasing the ease with which content is written and published online. As direct descendants of traditional desktop-publishing tools, social media authoring tools help authors in various ways. For example, they provide facilities that assist with formatting text, such as bold, italics, underlining, and lists. Likewise, they have built-in spell checkers that utilize a dictionary to verify the spelling of typed text.
Given their ancestry, none of these features and components leverages social media to assist in the content creation process. Instead, they rely on mechanisms similar to those used in desktop-publishing tools, such as predefined grammar rules or a standard dictionary. Additionally, social media authoring tools do not provide the author with other useful information that may be leveraged from social media, such as the inferred demographics of the author's readers or what is of particular interests to the author's readers.